


That Was An Accident

by silkystark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally Sending Nudes, Angry Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Degradation, High School Student Peter Parker, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Nude Photos, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, promiscuous peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: As he unlocked his phone to read the message, he was getting ready to give the spiderling a piece of his mind for being up so late but froze when he saw the screen. It was a picture of Peter’s cock, hard and dripping with pre-cum and the caption:Hey daddy ;)Tony felt his own cock twitch as he gawked at the photo. It took him a minute to snap out of his daze but once he was composed, he texted back:Peter?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 105





	That Was An Accident

It was a Tuesday night. Tony was sitting in his workshop, fixing a minor glitch that caused his suit to randomly shut down for a split second. He’d been at it for hours, not seeming to figure out where the problem was. As he was tinkering away, his phone started to ring. He knew right away it was Peter by the personalized ringtone so he set down his screwdriver and got up to grab his phone. He picked it up and noticed the time, 3:07am, and frowned. As he unlocked his phone to read the message, he was getting ready to give the spiderling a piece of his mind for being up so late but froze when he saw the screen. It was a picture of Peter’s cock, hard and dripping with pre-cum and the caption:

_Hey daddy ;)_

Tony felt his own cock twitch as he gawked at the photo. It took him a minute to snap out of his daze but once he was composed, he texted back:

_Peter?_

He was having a hard time believing young and innocent Peter Parker would send him such a graphic picture of himself.

It wasn’t much different over at Peter’s apartment. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Why else would he receive a text from Tony Stark at 3 in the morning? Peter, with shaky hands, slowly unlocked his phone and clicked on Tony’s name. And sure enough, a picture of Peter’s pink cock showed up on the chat. His breaths became short and loud, quickly turning into full on hyperventilating. “Oh my god, oh my god!” He cried out, pacing back and forth in his tiny room, hands pulling at his hair. He was lucky Aunt May was working the night shift, otherwise she would’ve been woken up by Peter’s loud cries. Tony would never look at him the same way. Tony was going to take away his internship as well as the spider-man suit. He needed to grow up and apologize. Peter picked his phone back up and quickly typed out a new message to Tony and pressed send.

Tony sat at his desk, staring at his phone waiting for a response from Peter. He knew it was sent to him by accident but deep in his mind he wished it wasn’t. He knew how wrong it was but he had been wanting Peter ever since he laid eyes on him. A few minutes later Tony got another text from Peter. _Mr. Stark I swear that was an accident I am so so sorry it was meant for someone else_. The only feeling he felt besides arousal was jealousy. Who was Peter sending nudes to?

-

Peter finally forced the thought of what happened out of his mind while he was at school so he could focus on his work, until he got a text from Tony.

 _Come in after school. Happy will pick you up_.

His heart started racing again. How was he supposed to face the man after sending him a dick pic? He was about to find out. 

He tried so hard to concentrate during his classes for the rest of the day, but his mind kept drifting to what was going to happen at Tony’s office. Was Tony going to fire him? Would he be able to look him in the eye? He’d have to wait to find out.

Peter somehow made it through the rest of the day without literally dropping to the ground and dying, but by the time he was dropped off at Tony’s, he almost got back into the car and begged Happy to take him anywhere but there.

Peter stepped inside and slowly, dreadfully, walked into the elevator and asked FRIDAY to go to Tony’s workshop. When the doors opened, he looked through the glass and saw Tony with his back turned to him, standing in front of his spider-man suit. He took a deep breath and walked inside, straight to his own workbench and sitting down, waiting for Tony to speak first. After a few minutes Tony finally realized Peter was there. “Hey kid. How was school?” He asked.

Peter looked up briefly. “It was fine, sir.” Peter replied quietly. 

Tony slowly walked over to Peter with a smirk on his face. “Why so tense, Peter?” He asked, stopping right in front of the bench.

Peter flushed a bright red and brought this hand to cover his burning face. “Um.” Peter didn’t know what to say.

“Hm?” He stepped closer.

“M-Mr. Stark, was there a reason you wanted me here? Because I have homework to do.” Peter looked into Tony’s eyes for a split second before chickening out and looking back down.

“Do your homework here.” Tony replied.

“What?” asked Peter.

“You can do your homework now, and then we can get started. I have some other stuff to work on so it’s all good.” He said.

“But Mr. Star-“ Peter was cut off.

“Kid, your school work is more important than anything else. Now get started. No arguing.” Tony didn’t wait for a response and walked back over to his table. 

Half an hour later, Peter was finished with both his chemistry and calculus work so he put everything back into his book bag and slowly walked over to Tony.

“Mr. Stark, I’m done with all my work.” Tony looked up and gave Peter a smile.

“Okay, why don’t you go put on the suit? I fixed some of the bugs and added a few new web combinations.”

“Like 576 wasn’t enough.” Peter muttered with a chuckle.

Peter went into the bathroom to put on his skin tight suit apart from the mask and quickly walked back out. Tony gave Peter a small smile and slowly raked his eyes up and down his body. Peter blushed a deep red. “Go on, test out the new combinations.” Tony spoke.

Peter nodded, putting on his mask and walked over to an empty corner to test everything out. He swung around and quickly yelled out his new combinations to Karen. After ten minutes, Peter had finished his trial and loved it. He took his mask off and walked over to Tony with a grin on his face. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. I love these new combinations!” Tony looked up and smiled back. 

“I’m glad you like them, Peter.” Peter was so excited about his suit until Tony blurted out, “Why don’t you go tell your Daddy about it?"

Peter’s face dropped and he frowned. “W-What?” He asked quietly.

“You know, your little daddy that you stay up late to text.” Tony said with a glare.

“Mr. Stark I-I don’t understand.” Peter spoke.

“How old is he?” Tony asked.

“Um, I don’t think that should matte-“ 

“How old is he?” Tony repeated, raising his voice.

“Forty five.” Peter muttered, staring at his hands.

“Wow, Peter. That’s almost three times your age. Didn’t know you were such a slut for older men.” Peter’s head snapped up and his mouth fell open. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gasped, feeling his face heat up.

“What? Am I wrong? Is it just him or do you go around spreading your legs for any man who looks your way? I wouldn’t be surprised if you did. You probably text tons of guys. Bet that’s why you sent me a picture of your pretty little cock. Was it meant for a different Tony? Hm? Is little Peter Parker not only the friendly neighborhood spider-man but a neighborhood whore as well? Do you go around fucking all of your neighbors?” Peter’s eyes started watering as Tony spoke to him in such a demeaning manner. 

He didn’t understand why Tony was so upset. Young naive Peter. Tony started walking towards Peter, like a predator stalking his prey. Peter backed up with every step Tony took forward. “So tell me Peter, how many guys are you talking to? How many guys have you let use you like the cockslut you are? Ten? Twenty?” The way Tony was looking at him made his blood run cold. 

Peter was terrified, but the words Tony spoke to him made his cock twitch against his will. Peter had no more room to back up so he pressed himself into the wall to get farther away from Tony. The man just smirked wider and took a few steps forward until his face was inches away from Peter’s. “Tell me how many people you’re sleeping with.” Tony demanded quietly.

“Just one, sir.” Peter spoke, looking at the ground.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me you slut. Don’t you dare.” Tony growled. The degrading words were too much for Peter, causing his tears to start dripping down his face.

“Mr. Stark, please don’t.” Peter begged.

“I will not ask you again Peter.” 

“Four.” Peter squeaked out. 

Tony had his fists clenched so tight at his sides that his knuckles were white. He tried so hard to keep his composure, but the anger grew so high he raised his hand and punched the wall, right next to Peter’s face. Peter was full on sobbing. But he couldn’t deny that Tony’s anger had made him impossibly hard. “I’m s-sorry.” Peter cried, causing Tony to grin like a shark.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for? Sorry for being a fucking slut, Peter? Hm?” Tony pressed closer to Peter, trapping the boy’s body between him and the wall. But then he felt something against his thigh, something hard.

Tony looked down and sure enough, he could see the outline of Peter’s little cock through his suit. “Oh, Peter. What’s this, little boy?” Tony smirked once again when Peter froze. 

“I honestly didn't think you were this big of a slut. I don’t even know you. You’re acting like a cheap whore. Getting hard by some old man talking down to you. Does this really turn you on, baby?”

“No—no it doesn-“ Peter gasped as he felt Tony’s strong hand cup his bulge roughly. 

“Are you sure?” Tony started massaging slowly causing Peter to moan and buck his hips against his will. He felt so humiliated, but so fucking turned on. 

“You like that baby?” Peter shook his head no, but the moan leaving his lips told Tony something different. 

“P-please stop.” Peter cried.

“Why should I? You spread your legs for plenty of other men. Why not one more? Your little hole could take it, right? Probably not little anymore. I bet you’re so loose I’d fall out.” Tony growled.

Peter’s face was burning with humiliation. “N-No I’m not.” Peter sobbed. 

Tony just laughed and rubbed his cock harder. “Jesus Pete, you’re so wet.” Tony spoke as he pulled his hand away, inspecting the damp spot on the front of Peter’s suit. 

Peter quickly took his hands to cover his crotch but Tony grabbed both of his wrists. “Ah, ah, ah. Let me see the mess you made. God, Peter. Don’t you know how much this suit is worth? You’ve made such a mess.” Tony scolded. 

“I’m s-sorry sir. I-I didn’t mean to.” Peter uttered.

“What you can’t control yourself? You got so horny that you just had to leak all over this multi-million dollar suit? I’m so disappointed.” They both knew Tony didn’t mean it.

“Why don’t we take this suit off so you don’t make an even bigger mess?” Tony asked and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Uhh- I um wh-“ Tony cut Peter off by pressing the spider symbol on his chest, causing the suit to loosen up and fall down his body. 

The only article of clothing Peter was wearing was a tiny little thong. Tony didn’t see that coming. “Fuck, kid. You wore a thong here?” Peter was shaking so bad.

“Um, t-the suit is so uncomfortable if I wear boxers underneath.” He replied quietly, flushing a bright red for the fiftieth time that day.

Tony turned around and walked over to his bench and took a seat, facing Peter. “Come here.” Peter slowly walked towards Tony, hands covering his crotch.

Peter stopped a few feet in front of Tony and stared at his feet. Tony just chuckled and reached forwards, grabbing his hips and pulling him onto his lap. Peter yelped when he felt Tony’s large bulge underneath his ass. “Peter.” Tony moaned in his ear, slowly massaging his small but round ass with his large hands. 

Peter whined and leaned forward, placing his hands on Tony’s shoulders and face in the crook of his neck. Tony massaged harder and slowly bucked his hips up to rub his crotch against Peter’s. “F-fuck, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter moaned.

“What do you want, baby?” Tony asked.

“Touch me, please. Please sir.” Peter cried out, causing Tony to laugh and take his hands off of Peter’s ass.

“Hmm, I don’t think you deserve to be touched, Peter. You are such a dirty boy. Begging other men to touch you. You’re not good enough for my hands. Don’t you know who I am?” Tony asked patronizingly. Peter nodded. “Then you know that my hands are far too good to touch a pathetic, dirty little slut like yourself. You-“ Tony was cut off by Peter’s loud moan and shaking body, obviously having reached his orgasm. 

Tony pushed Peter’s shoulders back so he could see his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth. Peter’s hips jerked every couple of seconds, still coming down from his high. “Jesus, Peter. Look at this fucking mess you made on my pants. These cost more than you’ll make in a fucking year. Get up, slut.” Tony didn’t give Peter any time to stand up before he pushed him to the hard, cold floor. 

Peter yelped loudly and slowly stood up, legs shaking like crazy. “I-I’m sorry sir I didn’t mean to make a mess.” Peter said with watery eyes.

“Clean this up, now.” Peter started to walk over towards the paper towel dispenser but Tony stopped him. 

“Not that way. On your knees, now.” Tony pushed Peter on his knees, for sure going to leave them bruised.

Tony grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair and pulled his face right up to his crotch. Peter looked at the cum spilled all over his expensive dress pants and then looked up into Tony’s lust filled eyes. Then he gulped and started licking up his cum. “That’s a good slut, Peter.” Tony praised quietly, causing Peter’s face to heat up. This was probably the most humiliating yet arousing thing to ever happen to him. 

Tony let out a loud groan when Peter lapped his tongue over his hard bulge, the pressure light but pleasurable. Tony’s noises caused Peter to lick harder and faster. Tony thrusted his hips up slightly, chasing more friction, but it wasn’t enough. He soon got impatient and grabbed Peter’s head, forcing it down on his clothed cock and smearing the semen all over his face. “Mm Peter, you’re gonna make me cum.” Tony cooed.

Peter moaned on his crotch, loving the way Tony talked to him. “Baby this isn’t enough. I need more.” Tony pushed Peter lightly and then unbuckled his pants, pulling them down his thighs. Peter’s eyes widened, seeing the outline of Tony’s cock underneath his boxers. He felt his mouth water as he pulled Tony’s boxers down, revealing the thick, veiny length.

“C’mon Peter, put that mouth to good use. Suck my dick like the fucking whore you are.” Peter moaned at that and wrapped his lips around the head of Tony’s cock.

Tony moaned loudly and grabbed Peter’s head, pulling it down hard. Tony’s length went all the way to the back of Peter’s throat causing him to gag but quickly recover. Peter bobbed his head up and down, whilst licking the underside of Tony’s cock and squeezing his balls. After a few minutes Tony started breathing harder. “Fuck, Peter. O-Oh my god baby I’m gon-I’m gonna cum. Fuck!” Tony moaned loudly as he thrusted hard, spilling his load into Peter’s mouth.

Peter slowly milked the cum out of Tony’s cock, making sure to get every last drop of the delicious seed. Once Tony was sucked dry, he slowly pulled his mouth off of Tony’s spent cock, kissing the tip and then pulled his boxers up. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter spoke with a smile.

Tony could get used to that.


End file.
